custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Agori (Outhra)
version of the species|the Agori in the prime reality}} The Agori are a primary species on Spherus Magna. Physiology Like most species living on Spherus Magna, Agori are completely organic, but all have a number of mechanical implants. Members of the Spherus Magnan tribes do not control the elements that they name themselves under, though they do have a subconscious attachment to them; this can potentially leave them capable of commanding the element in certain circumstances, such as the alteration of the Great Beings in the case of the Element Lords. The drone's influence caused them to have an extremely choppy life cycle. They begin their lives as small, near-helpless creatures, which are cared for by the parents or by another Agori appointed by the tribe. After a few years, the Agori then undergo a rapidly accelerated growth cycle, changing them into smaller versions of themselves roughly half the mass of their final form. They then begin to grow; this is not a growth of simply "taller," as might be expected, but rather all parts grow equally, meaning that a full-grown Agori is identical to how they were in their second form, but simply larger. At a following, more random period in their lives, they grow at a slower rate into taller beings with differing proportions, and the tribe’s typical prime features. These "prime Agori" are the main hunters and fighters of the tribe, and comprised the Glatorian class in Spherus Magna's social system. The length of time as a prime Agori varies from tribe to tribe, but any prime Agori will, with age, eventually decrease in size and strength, becoming roughly the same size as they were before their prime transformation, though their personalities and physical prowess remain. Raanu is an example of one of these older Agori, though he rebuilt his mechanical portions on Spherus Magna to better bond with the tribe he led. Society and culture Agori are organized into multiple tribes, which correspond to the Agori's physical appearance; the members of the Water Tribe are blue in color and often feature spines in the prime of their lives, while the members of the Jungle Tribe are one of many shades of green and have more isolated spine growth in prime, while the non-prime members of the tribe have differing backbones and limb structure, causing them to be more apelike in their movement patterns. History Origins The Agori developed on their homeworld of Spherus Magna over millions of years, originally a crawling, nameless race devoid of structure or the ability to create. Eventually, though, they began to form themselves into large tribes for safety in numbers, and began to roam the land in groups instead of in small familial units. It was only a few years later that their entire world changed again. In the skies above Spherus Magna, a massive mechanical creature created by the interstellar Hadrax race was orbiting the planet, attempting to determine if it was able to support the life within its form, and if not, whether to accelerate the development of this new race or to wipe it out and start over for its creatures. However, a passing asteroid, undetected by the malfunctioning scanners, punched a massive hole in the drone's side. As the robot hurtled down to the planet, it only just managed to activate enough thrust to keep it from crashing into the ocean before its landing, which was right in the middle of the natives' land. Intrigued, the tribes traveled into the drone. Most of the living things that had originally been inside the drone had either died in the crash or not been able to adapt to Spherus Magna's atmosphere, but a few creatures managed to survive, and they fled the drone as the natives were coming in. They marveled at the creatures' physiology, and soon came to a massive city inside of the drone. The drone was still emitting life-enhancing energies even in death, and as the natives delved deeper into the inner workings of the now-abandoned city, it went to work on their feeble minds and bodies. Slowly, the very air inside the city pumped sentience into their minds and gave them mechanical enhancements to strengthen their bodies. When they emerged, they had a name for themselves, the Agori, and a new way to live. They still preserved the tribal way, but now bettered the system with what they could now do, and began reorganizing their society in general, even developing a language. However, not all members of the species had gone on the expedition, and those that had remained began to feel jealous of the Agori and their new higher intelligence, and entered the drone to absorb knowledge in the way they had, but to do it for longer than the Agori, in order to be the masters of the new order. They were eventually cut off from all Agori society, and while they were now of more intelligence, their latent anger and obsession with power greater to those around them carried through into racial memory. Soon, the energy ran out, and the still-unknowing beings began to regress due to their own malice and self-exile, and they became the Skrall. The few members of the original species, who by this time had evolved naturally, becoming more durable, more powerful, and able to live in the world without as much mechanical advancement, had gradually moved together as one group after being ostracized for their "unenlightened behavior". They raided the drone and stole what artifacts had remained in the gleaming city. This ragtag group of raiding beings survived for thousands of years, becoming the scourge of all that the Agori worked to achieve. They never named themselves, but soon adopted the name the Agori gave to them: the Bone Hunters. Coming of the Great Beings Soon, two races of beings came from outside to join in Agori life. The first were the Vorreln, a proud race hailing from the far western deserts. Vorreln were originally a nomadic people, but had decided to settle down a few years earlier, choosing a stretch of land just outside the Agori territory. The Agori had good relations with the Vorreln, and began trading with them, soon becoming close allies. The Great Beings came afterward, and began tinkering with Spherus Magna’s life, turning some creatures into faster, more powerful versions of themselves using mechanical implants into their genetic structure, and had experimented on the bodies of the Vorreln race, possibly against their will, giving them long tails tipped with stinger blades. Eventually, under the Great Beings' collective direction, the Agori disassembled the drone, using its metal pieces to build enormous metropolises for the Great Beings to work in and the Agori to live. The Skrall, hating the Great Beings, retreated to the mountains, while the Bone Hunters continued their raids as they always did, despite the Great Beings' attempts to stop them with their technology. The Great Beings then began to look to the stars, creating enormous stations on Spherus Magna to launch spacecraft designed to orbit Spherus Magna and serve as research bases. The Great Beings, who were usually too busy to work with the Agori, created other creatures to act in their stead. The new beings, mostly made from modified members of native species of Spherus Magna, originally lived alongside the Agori and passed to them the portions of knowledge that they had retained from the Great Beings. However, a small group of beings rose up against the Agori and the Great Beings, calling themselves the Element Lords due to their Great Being-gained elemental control, and took over Spherus Magna, forming a small and aggressive junta. At this point, aspects differ depending on the reality. Enlightenment Universes In many parallel universes, the Element Lords formed an army out of their supporters and mindless creations made by misunderstood Great Being technology, setting out to bring down the Great Being space fortresses and thus eliminate any opposition to their rule. The Great Beings themselves, however, became aware of the Element Lords' rebellion once they began construction of a massive warship to launch into space. This triggered the first descent of the Great Beings in over 400 years, in which the Great Beings came down in small, nimble attack robots that were severely overpowered the Element Lords’ horde. The Lords were captured and taken to one of the space fortresses, never to be heard from again by the Agori. It is rumored that the Lords were launched from the planet inside of the next of the space robots shot out from the fortress, to ensure that they would never return. The Great Beings then looked down at the broken wreck that Agori society had become, and took pity on the natives of Spherus Magna, bringing one of their space cities down with all of the Great Beings willing to aid in Agori society inside. These Great Beings became the ruling class in a new Spherus Magna social structure built cooperatively by their diplomats and those of Spherus Magna’s other sapient species, except the Bone Hunters, who were not invited due to their destructive tendencies. Shattering Universes In a large portion of the remaining alternate universes, the Element Lords did not think to turn on the Great Beings, possibly not even remembering their existence, and instead began oppressively ruling over Spherus Magna, ordering the Agori to work for them, expanding and commanding a vast empire. Then the Element Lord of Ice, who had ventured deep into the frigid northland of the planet, discovered an odd silver liquid that seemed to have great untapped power. Though he did not know what it was or what it could do, he greedily took it all for himself, hiding it from the other Lords. Inevitably, they eventually found out, and set their armies on the Lord of Ice, and later on each other, to gain command of this new substance. Thousands of Agori, and hundreds of Skrall and Vorreln, were killed in this conflict, which would later be known as the Core War. The Great Beings attempted to intervene peacefully, but hatred had been driven through their creations and the tribes of Agori, Skrall, and Vorreln, making the efforts near-impossible to succeed. The Great Beings then realized that the substance was spreading through the planet due to constant attempts to siphon it off, which could possibly lead to Spherus Magna’s destruction. In most universes, they succeeded in healing the planet, but in others, the attempt failed, and the planet shattered. The Agori remained on the planetary fragments, unaware of the fact that the Great Beings were no longer with them for several painful decades, eventually adapting to life on the broken planetoids that remained inhabitable. Known individuals *Raanu